After the Misgivings.
Krolmn's Junior Rangers After the weird encounters that I experienced, during what can only be said to be one of the saddest houses of Sandpoint. I feel a great need to help repair this town in some way. So many bad things have happened in recent years with so little hope. Our motley crew has begun helping with the rebuilding of the town and now that we have started to plant roots, we need to do more. I am not sure that all the party feel the same way but I will approach them later to get a reading on their attachment to the locals and the town. The pain and terror that I felt when I was in the memory of Lesha Foxglove was very hard for me to take. In my life not much has affected me the way that did, so hopeless and down trodden feeling like the man that I loved was attacking me. Even Aldern Foxglove himself seem repentant in some way before that evil mask he wore seemed to take over his whole thoughts and mind. So on the long walk back to town I started to think what I can do to help turn this town around. Many in this town may be too late to save, there does seem though to be a few with the notion that this is their home and they are hurt by recent events. Not all of this generation can be blamed, but not all can be saved either. So it came to me, if this generation is too far gone, then why not look to the next generation. The children and younger adults may not yet be tarnished by these events. By using my skills and easy approachable attitude I think that I could be a great influence on this next generation. Even though I am and elder by age, my stature in this case, as well as my likable personality, can be even more of an advantage then it normally is. The children will love to spend time with me, maybe even more than my companion Marius, who is no stranger to liking people of all different personalities and statures. Upon return I am going to go and see my friends, Ameiko, Sheriff Hemlock and Father Zantus. My dear Ameiko whom I have not only saved from the evil actions of her brother and the over bearing attitude of her late father Lonjiku, which seems to have left her a little smitten with me, would surely help out. Sheriff Hemlock who has tried to even recruit me into the local town militia, has seen firsthand my great deeds in helping prepare the town against goblin invaders and furthermore, surely my very honest humble testimony against Tsuto would have got back to him by now, showing how honest a person I am, he would be grateful that I would ask him for his help in such an important task. Finally Father Zantus, dear sweet old father Zantus. Considering how much help I was, caring and healing the sick, plague ridden townsfolk, how could he say no. I know I couldn’t and I haven’t had an attachment or dealings with the town as long as he has. So it is clear in my mind, there is only one thing to do, upon my return I will go and recruit my great new friends and begin to form, Krolmn’s Junior Rangers. Plans are constantly running through my head on how to progress next. Well we have a while to walk yet, so plenty of time to get organised. Now where is that parchment and pencil... Category:Journal Entry